


021. Friends - Hold My Hand

by Arok88



Series: The 100 [12]
Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arok88/pseuds/Arok88
Summary: "Oh God." he managed to moan out as his eyes danced around the room trying to determine what exactly was happening to him."Bout time you woke up." the deliciously sensual voice came from between his legs.**Note - This is an AU story.  Direct sequel to 023. - Lovers - Wherever This Goes**
Relationships: Nick Carter/Kevin Richardson
Series: The 100 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092305
Kudos: 7





	021. Friends - Hold My Hand

Kevin was having the best dream. He couldn't remember the last time he'd experienced a dream so vivid before. He felt like he was falling off a cliff, hurdling a hundred miles an hour. The feeling was light and freeing and he never wanted to wake up. He couldn't exactly determine what the dream was, what was happening or the circumstance, but the feeling was overwhelming. Security, safe, protected. He couldn't remember, wasn't even sure if he'd ever felt this way before. If a dream had the ability to make him feel this way then he needed to spend more time asleep. He snuggled down deeper, burying himself in the warm surrounding him. 

A few minutes later he awoke, eyes startling open and his heart pounding in his chest. 

"Oh God." he managed to moan out as his eyes danced around the room trying to determine what exactly was happening to him. 

"Bout time you woke up." the deliciously sensual voice came from between his legs. 

Kevin looked down, but all he could see was the shock of blonde hair as the figure moved up and down over his cock. He could barely keep his eyes open. He let out another strangled moan and felt his eyes roll back in his head. This only seemed to entice Nick further. He pulled off, almost completely before tonguing the head of Kevin's sensitized cock. He playfully licked and sucked the head before looking back up and fixing Kevin with a wicked smile. Kevin almost came from that look alone. This beautiful man was doing things to his body, and to his heart he never thought possible. 

Returning to his mission, Nick plunged his mouth down the length of Kevin's erection, taking him entirely in his mouth before pulling back and up and doing the whole thing over again. Now that Kevin was awake, he was finding it hard to keep still. Everything felt so new and exciting and he wanted more, he wanted so much more. He rocked his hips up gently, not enough to choke the other man, but enough to get him a few inches closer. Nick smiled around his cock and began to move faster. 

"Oh fuck, Nick. I'm gonna cum." The sensations became overwhelming and Kevin threw his head back and groaned out as he came.   
Nick happily licked and sucked every drop before pulling back and kissing the tip of Kevin's cock, his thighs and his navel as he crawled up Kevin's long body. He stretched out alongside the other man and propped his head up with one arm as he gazed down at him. "Good morning." he said cheekily.

Kevin's eyes fluttered open and he smiled up at the blonde. "I should be telling you that. That was by far the best way I've ever been woken up." 

Nick's smile widened and he wrapped one arm around Kevin's waist, drawing the other man close to his side. Once he was satisfied he kept his hand firmly planted on Kevin's hip. "Good. That's what I was going for." 

Kevin relaxed against him as his heart rate returned to normal as his breathing slowed. "What time is it?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer. 

Nick stretched back to look at the clock. "A little after six. I wanted to have time with you before you had to get ready for work. I hope it's okay I woke you." 

Kevin leaned up and cupped Nick's cheek with his palm. "It's more than okay." he said honestly, gazing up into those big blue eyes. "I want as many minutes with you as I can get." 

Nick's smile widened further and he ducked his head to place kisses along Kevin's chest bone. He moved slowly, kissing all the places he'd missed the night before in his haste to get them their release. Kevin moaned softly and moved closer, giving Nick more access to his chest and neck. 

"What are you doing to me." he groaned out as he wrapped one arm around Nick's back, pulling him as close as he could without Nick being on top of him. Nick smiled against his skin and kept up the slow, tortuous kisses. 

"I don't know baby. But if it's anything like what you are doing to me, I never want it to stop." 

Kevin let out another moan, this time deeper and less about the way Nick was making his body feel, but more about the truthful words he spoke. Kevin felt this overwhelming sense of calm, affection and suffocating desire when it came to the other man. None of which he ever wanted to be rid of. He had no idea how he was supposed to let his man walk out of his life today and then return back to normal like this earth shattering experience never happened. His mind was going a million different directions and he felt himself start to get upset at the thought of saying goodbye. 

Nick had felt Kevin stiffen underneath him and pulled back to watch the emotions dance across the other man's face. He could almost feel what he was thinking. Nick felt it too. The forbodance of his departure was weighing heavily on his mind as well, but he wasn't ready to lose this, not yet. He reached up and cupped the side of Kevin's face, drawing his attention out of his thoughts and squarely back on him. 

"Let's worry about everything else later. Let me touch you, taste you." Nick whispered as he shifted his weight, putting much more of it on Kevin's lower body and gently rubbing their erections together. 

Kevin arched up against him, thrusting his hips into Nick's and moaning loudly in pleasure. " Yes! Yes." he moaned out again. "God yes please touch me, don't stop touching me." 

He continued to rock his hips up. Each gentle thrust sent tiny sparks of electricity through his hips and straight to his dick. Nick moaned out at the contact and started his own movement, pushing down when Kevin pushed up and before long Nick felt himself getting close. Their hips began moving in perfect sync, a rhythm neither could stop even if they tried. 

"Nothing has ever felt as good as you pressed into me. I can get lost in this feeling." Nick managed to say through his panting as they began moving faster. "I'm so close baby." Nick said, squeezing his eyes shut as he chased that glorious feeling. 

Kevin wasn't sure if the words Nick spoke were the truth or just something said in the what if the moment, but right now he didn't care. His limbs were on fire and he felt like he would explode at any moment. The words tumbling from Nick's lips held too much promise, felt and sounded too damn good. He couldn't let himself fall into them yet. He had to stay focused on the feeling of Nick's toned, hot body writhing against him, of his thick hard cock sliding back and forth in perfect harmony with his own. He looked up at Nick and the sight nearly took his breath away. Nick's beautiful face was flushed, his hair mused from their love making. Nick's face was a mask of pleasure. Pleasure he put there. He thrust his hips again and saw, rather then felt the effect he could have on the younger man. It was exhilarating. He rotated his hips slightly and continued his movements, teetering on the edge. Finally, Nick opened his eyes and gazed down at him, that's all it took and Kevin let go, coming hard between them. The feeling of Kevin coming undone was enough for Nick and he came hard, rocking his hips as long as he could before he gave into the pleasure. 

"Fuck Nick." he groaned out as his hands flew up to grip Nick's arms. He held in tight as he rode out his orgasm, never wanting to let go.

The room was filled with their heavy breathing as each man tried hard to relax and return down from the high. Kevin gave him a lazy smile. "Twice before I even made it out of bed. This is a new record for me." 

Nick fell down on the mattress beside him, his body spent and sated. "It'll give you something to think about at work." he offered.   
Kevin felt the blush creep up. "I'm pretty sure I have a lot to think about." he said quietly. 

Nick felt the air shift and knew Kevin was meaning more than he was saying. Nick wasn't ready to face the facts of their lives yet. He wasn't ready to mess this up, pierce their bubble. "I think we need a shower." he said with a laugh. 

Kevin looked down at the mess. Their legs intertwined and their stomachs and chests covered in a sticky mess. "I think you are right." Suddenly bold he rolled over and looked at Nick. "Want to shower with me?" he asked hopefully. 

Nick broke out in a giant grin. Not only would he absolutely love to, but this was the first time Kevin had made the first move. He tried not to show just how happy that made him, half scared it would spook the other man. "I'd love to." he said as he threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. 

Kevin was on his feet at the other side of the bed and stretching, making his already long and lean body even longer. Nick's eyes scanned the expanse of his chest and thighs and felt his mouth water. He wanted to lick every inch of this man. He chanced a glance at the clock and sighed inwardly. There was no time to do any of the dirty things his mind conjured up. As much as Kevin had let go the night entire, Nick knew he would never put himself in a position to be late for work. He walked closer to the other man until he could reach out and touch him. He grabbed Kevin by the hips and pulled him closer before running his fingertips up Kevin's side and then sweeping them across his chest. He lazily brushed them across his nipples before sliding them up and wrapping them around Kevin's neck. His fingertips playing gently with the long hair at the base of Kevin's neck, Nick pulled him closer until their lips met in a gentle kiss. Nick took his time, kissing him softly and thoroughly, hoping Kevin would start to understand the things he didn't yet feel comfortable saying aloud. 

When they broke apart they were both breathing heavy. "We've got to get a move on before you're late." Nick said regretfully.   
Kevin nodded and sighed. "I know, but I don't want to leave. I don't want to go, 

Nick smiled. "I know baby. Believe me, I feel exactly the same way." 

Kevin smiled sadly and turned away, heading for the bathroom. Nick watched him go, imaging all the things he could do with that ass if Kevin didn't have to work. "Come on Nick." Kevin yelled from inside the bathroom. 

Nick blushed. What was happening to him? He got in gear and met Kevin in the bathroom. Kevin was already enclosed in the shower and Nick could just make out his features through the textured glass door. He mentally kicked himself for standing there staring when he had limited time to touch and quickly stepped inside the warm shower. Kevin stood with his back to Nick as he rinsed his hair. Reaching for the shampoo, Nick startled him by grabbing the bottle from his hand. "Let me." He whispered throatily against Kevin's ear. 

Kevin moaned softly and nodded, more than willing to keep this up for as long as he could. Nick stepped back out of the spray and opened the container. Squeezing the shampoo into his hands he went to work rubbing the slippery soap through Kevin's long locks. He massaged his scalp and his neck as he washed and cleaned his long beautiful hair. Once the hair was soapy, Nick squeezed more of the liquid into his hands and rubbed them together to make a lather. He began with Kevin's shoulders and then moved to his chest, rubbing and caressing every inch with the fragrant soap. It smelled vaguely of vanilla and coconuts and Nick decided this was his new favorite smell. With Kevin's torso soapy and ready to rinse, he moved even lower, soaping his abdomen and making his way towards his thighs. 

He needed a better angle for what he wanted to do next. He quickly sank to his knees, knowing he didn't have a lot of time, but unable to help himself. He began innocently enough with the tips of Kevin's thighs then soaping the middle, he moved down lower, soaping the calves and ankles and finally the tops of Kevin's feet. Knowing he'd hit everywhere, but where he desperately wanted to he shifted into a better position. He glanced up at Kevin and smiled to see his eyes closed tight and a soft smile across his lips. It made him feel so good, empowered, knowing he was the one to put it there.

He reached for the soap again and poured more into his palm. Moving quickly before Kevin could object, he reached out and grabbed Kevin by the ass, pulling him closer and taking his firming erection into his mouth. He couldn't believe he'd gone from never doing this before, to not being able to get enough. His dreams had been plagued with scenes of sucking and fucking the other man and when he'd awakened he had wasted no time in putting some of them into action. 

Kevin grunted and slammed a hand back against the shower wall, desperately looking for something to grip onto. Nick's sudden movement not only felt incredible but had shocked him so much it had knocked him off balance. "Nick," he managed to get out.   
"Just relax. Enjoy this. You'll still get out of here on time." Nick said before he plunged his lips and tongue back down Kevin's hardening shaft.

Knowing he had to hurry, he quickly began bobbing his head up and down Kevin's length, licking and sucking as he went. He needed more to get Kevin to that place quickly. He began massaging his ass cheeks, kneading the toned flash with his hands as he continued to suck. Dropping one finger down between the cheeks, he rubbed until he found what he was looking for. Kevin's moans above him spurred him on and in one quick movement he shoved his finger inside, hitting Kevin's prostate on the first try. He furiously moved his finger in and out while he licked around the head of Kevin's cock. He felt Kevin's knees begin to buckle and pushed his shoulders up against his legs to help keep Kevin standing. Nick thrusted inside a couple more times and then Kevin was coming. Thick spurts spilled inside Nick's throat and he swallowed quickly lapping at Kevin's cock as he went. He pulled his finger out and tried to stand, laughing as his knees popped as he stood. 

Kevin didn't laugh, instead he pushed Nick forcefully back against the wall of the shower and covered Nick's lips with his own. Nick hadn't expected it, and let out a yelp as his back made contact with the wet wall. Kevin knocked the air from his lungs and didn't let up as he continued working his mouth over Nick’s. Nick ran his fingers through Kevin's hair, trying to get closer and to rinse out the soap at the same time. 

Finally, Kevin broke away and laid his head against Nick’s forehead. "I can't thank you enough for everything." 

Nick chuckled softly and pulled Kevin closer. "Stop thanking me. I haven't done anything I haven't wanted, been dying to do since I set eyes on you. I need to thank you for letting me." 

"How long are you in town for?" Kevin asked the question weighing the heaviest on his mind as he stepped back and finished rinsing off. They switched places so Nick could wash his hair. 

Nick was quiet for a moment as he went about cleaning himself. "I was originally supposed to leave today, but the snow canceled my flight out yesterday. I haven't looked today to see when the next available one is. I'm technically not needed back in LA until the beginning of next week." 

Kevin felt hope leap in his chest. There was a chance he would be able to see Nick again before he left, even if he had to go to work. "Do you maybe want to have dinner together tonight if you're not leaving this evening?"

Nick turned off the shower spray and turned back to him with a smile. "I thought you'd never ask." 

Kevin blushed again and opened the shower door. He grabbed the towels hanging on the rack and handed one to Nick before stepping out of the shower and and toweling off. Once they were both dry, Kevin threw the towels into the hamper and padded back towards the bedroom. Nick threw himself across Kevin's bed while Kevin fumbled through his modest wardrobe, looking for something to wear. He didn't feel like wearing his ordinary clothes if there was the slim possibility of seeing Nick after work. He wanted to look…nice. He'd worn one of his best outfits for their meeting yesterday, so that just left a pale green sweater that he usually got complimented on. It would have to do. Grabbing the sweater and a pair of dress pants from the closet he turned and stopped short as his eyes feasted upon the blonde sprawled out on his bed. He would forever imprint this memory in his mind. The way his flushed tanned skin seems to stretch out before him, the mop of golden blonde hair falling carelessly against supple soft cheeks and those gorgeous blue eyes that were staring back at him.

"You look…" Kevin breathed out, unable to form the right words to continue his sentence.

Nick smirked at him and took him in from head to toe. "I'm pretty sure I should be the one saying that." 

Kevin squirmed under the intense stare and hurriedly went to the dresser to dig out underwear and socks. He laid everything on the bed beside Nick and began getting ready. Nick tried to help by hiding his underwear and stealing one of Kevin's socks when he bent down to slide the first one on. After several kisses, a tickle fight to retrieve the stolen items and a longing stare neither of them wanted to discuss, Kevin was dressed for work.

"What are you going to do today?" Kevin asked, trying to make his voice sound nonchalant. He didn't want to let in that he was hanging on the very answer. 

Nick rolled over on his back, staring up at the ceiling fan and exposing himself blatantly in front of Kevin. "I have a bunch of business calls I need to make. I need to figure out what to do about the car and my flight." 

Kevin nodded. "If you want to borrow some sweats and a t-shirt, I can drop you off at your hotel on my way into work." Kevin said as he crossed the room to look for some clothes that Nick could wear. 

Nick nodded. "That's good. Then I can check out." 

Kevin stopped scouring around in the dresser and turned to him. "I thought you said you were going to stay tonight." he mumbled softly. 

Nick gave him a coy look. "Yes. I am. Here. There no need to pay for a hotel room I have no intention of sleeping in." 

Kevin's blush returned. He'd never blushed so much in his life. Nick had the ability to make him feel so embarrassed by simple things that ordinarily wouldn't affect him, but everything with Nick was different. He wanted Nick to like him, he wanted Nick to want to stay. Hell, if Kevin wasn't careful he could see himself falling head over heels for the younger man. But that wasn't something he had any intention of sharing with him. Kevin quickly grabbed what he needed and handed it out to Nick. 

"You're cute when you blush." Nick said softly as he took the clothes from Kevin's outstretched hands. 

Kevin's blush only got redder as he watched Nick climb off the bed and begin to dress himself. Oh how badly Kevin wanted to demand the clothes come back off, not be put on an item at a time. He hated Nick's body covered in them. He should be naked, always. Kevin was shocked at the turn his own thoughts were taking. He hadn't thought of another man naked in so long, but in the span of one day, this particular man had broken down most of his defenses and sent him a spiraling off a ledge that he didn't think he ever wanted to come off of. 

Once they were both dressed for the day Kevin made quick work of his morning routine, knowing taking Nick to the hotel had the potential to delay him, but it was a chance he was more than willing to take. He filled the cat food and grabbed a banana and muffin from the counter turning to Nick as he went. "Breakfast?" he asked, holding each up. 

Nick laughed and took the banana. "I guess I didn't leave us much time for anything else huh." 

Kevin gave him a shy smile. "I'm not complaining. I feel bad that I couldn't give you a more elaborate meal after you've taken such good care of me." 

Nick smirked and stepped in closer to him. "Mmm. It was my pleasure baby. But I won't say no if you want to make it up to me tonight." 

Kevin felt the heat rush through him at the possibility. He was half scared that something would happen and dropping Nick off at the hotel would end up being the last time he would ever see him again, but he was trying hard to push those fears to the side and just enjoy the time he did have. 

Kevin leaned forward and planted his lips square on Nick's mouth, shocking the blonde, before pulling away and grabbing his keys. "We've gotta go." he said sadly. 

Nick nodded and followed him to the door to grab their coats. Once they were outside in the morning air Nick shivered hard and grabbed Kevin's hand. "Let's go! It's too cold." 

Kevin laughed and allowed Nick to drag him to the car. Once inside Kevin cranked up the heat and let the car warm up for a couple of minutes. "Man you need a remote start so you're not getting into a cold car every morning." Nick said as he rubbed his hands together trying to get warm. 

Kevin laughed. "Not all of us are Daddy Warbucks you know." 

Nick rolled his eyes. He hated being called that. But it was true. He often forgot that his lifestyle was much different than many other people. It was one of the things he was trying hard to work on. He didn't want to be this self centered, egotistical person anymore. He wanted to be better, more like Kevin. He wanted to be deserving of Kevin. 

They made idle chit chat about the snow and the roads and whatever popped into their heads as they made their way carefully to the hotel. The roads had been cleared overnight, but with black ice still being possible Kevin wasn't taking any chances. Even going slow, they still arrived at the hotel much too quickly for either man. 

Kevin pulled up into a parking space in the back of the hotel. Once the car was in park he remained staring straight out the windshield scared to look over at Nick. He jumped slightly when he felt Nick reach over and take his hand, threading their fingers together. “Don’t.” he said softly. Kevin turned and looked at him questionably. “Don’t think bad thoughts. Don’t get upset. Just think about your day ahead and that at the end of it, we’ll be together again.”

“You promise?” Kevin asked, his voice catching as he focused in on the blonde. 

Nick nodded with a smile. “You can bet on it baby. Nothing will stop us from being together tonight.”

\--  
I found a picture in my basement  
My face a hundred years ago  
But I don't wanna do like he did  
So full of pride and all alone  
\--  
Kevin kept replaying those words over and over in his mind as he made his way into his office twenty minutes later. Driving away from that hotel had been tougher than he’d originally anticipated. While Nick had been adamant that they would have time together later in the evening, Kevin couldn’t help the feeling that something would get in the way. Walking into his office he smiled as he took in the seat Nick had perched in the day before and finally alone with his thoughts, could reflect on the past 24 hours. 

Settling into his desk he dropped his briefcase on the floor and sat down. He dropped his head in his hands as he waited for his computer to boot up and took several deep calming breaths. From yesterday till today, he felt like a completely different person, and he owed all of that to Nick. He knew he could never make Nick understand exactly what he had gone through, and the feelings involved with it, but it still felt incredibly freeing to be able to open up to someone like that and finally let it all out. 

He sighed as his computer dinged, signaling it was ready to use. There was no use in worrying or stressing about what could happen now. He had a job to do and he was determined to focus on it. He would worry more about himself and Nick later. He tried his best to block everything else out and opened his files to begin his day. 

He barely noticed as the time flew, when Hannah knocked at his door he was expecting her to ask if he wanted coffee, instead he was met with the biggest smile he’d ever seen on her face. “What’s up?” he asked, eyeing her curiously. She was bouncing on her heels with excitement. 

“There’s two delivery trucks out front. They say they need your signature on a delivery.” she said her eyes sparkling in the fluorescent light of the office.

Kevin frowned. “We’re not expecting any deliveries. Are you sure.” 

She nodded. “Yeah, I think you’re going to want to come see this.” 

He stood and followed her out of his office and through hers. Once they were in the hallway she grabbed his hand and practically skipped down the hallway. “What is going on?” he said with a chuckle, but allowed her to drag him anyway. 

He’d forgotten to grab his jacket and he instantly regretted it as he stepped foot outside. True to Hannah’s word, there were two delivery trucks parked outside. One from Best Buy and the other from Ashley Furniture. 

“Are you Mr. Richardson?” one of the delivery men asked, thrusting a clipboard in his hands.

Kevin was startled but nodded. “Yes, but I didn’t order anything. I think there’s been some kind of mistake.” 

“No mistake.” he said gruffly. “I just need a signature and then we can begin unloading.”

Kevin’s brow furrowed further as he glanced down at the clipboard. None of this was making any sense. “I don’t understand. What am I supposed to be signing? I can assure you that I didn’t order anything.”

Hannah peered over his shoulder and began flipping pages. “There’s like thousands of dollars worth of stuff listed here Kev.” she said softly. 

Kevin looked at her before glancing back down to where she was pointing. The sheets were a packing slip, itemizing out each item. There were TVs, game systems and games, a stereo system and several other expensive items listed on this clip board alone. He was more sure now that this was some kind of joke. He tried to hand the clipboard back to the man but he refused. 

“Look man. I’m under strict orders to make sure we get this stuff delivered to you, today. You don’t owe anything, it’s been taken care of. You’re Kevin right? Please don’t make my job any harder. Just sign the paper so I can start getting this stuff unloaded and then the lady here can tell me where she wants the stuff set up.” the man huffed, crossing his arms. 

Kevin was more confused now than ever, but the stance and tone of the other man made Kevin hesitant to keep pushing the point. As long as he wasn’t expected to give some kind of payment, he could figure this out after they left. He quickly scribbled his name across the sheet and handed it back to the man. He nodded and tossed the clipboard into the driver’s seat of the cab before walking around to the back of the truck. 

“He’s got another sheet for you to sign.” the man said pointing in the direction of the furniture truck. 

Kevin shook his head but made his way over to the other truck. Here an additional clipboard was thrust upon him. Hannah had followed him over and was staring down at this one too. “Looks like it’s a sectional, coffee table, entertainment systems, bean bags and all kinds of stuff. What is going on?” she asked, her eyes wide as she zeroed in on the amount in the bottom of the box and pointing it out to Kevin. This packing slip was for more than ten thousand dollars. 

Kevin swallowed hard as he signed the paper and stepped back, allowing the men to begin unloading their trucks. “I guess we put this in the rec room until I can figure out just what’s going on here.” he said, his face turning white. He could only hope they weren’t going to be expected to pay for this somehow.  
\--  
Escape is in my blood  
Fear is in my bones  
But I don't wanna walk that road  
Please, help me?  
\--  
“I don’t care what you have to do Annabelle. I am not coming home until at least Monday. That gives me plenty of time to be well rested and ready to meet with the director on Tuesday morning.”

He squeezed the bridge of his nose to keep his biting comments back as he listened to her prattle on. His mind was already made up and this was the way it was going to be. As he listened he felt the anger rise and before he could stop himself he was releasing it.

“Who do you work for again?” he snapped. He waited for her reply and when none came he continued. “That’s right. You work for me. So you’re going to do exactly as I tell you. I am not coming back until Monday. At the earliest. I don’t even care if my flight doesn’t land until 12:30 Tuesday morning. I am not coming back any earlier. I need you to tell me you understand the words I am saying to you.” he waited impatiently for her to mumble her reply.

“Good. Now that we’ve got that part covered. I want you to send me a copy of my next two months schedule. I know things can change here and there but I want to see it in writing where it stands at the moment. The meeting on Tuesday as far as I am aware is the only thing I have scheduled, correct?” he listened for her reply. Nodding along with her confirmation he continued. “Good. After Tuesday, I want another flight booked to come back here. Unless I am needed in LA I plan to be working out of Louisville for at least the next few weeks.”

He collapsed in the chair by the window of his hotel room, preparing to listen to all her objections on why he needed to be in LA when they both knew he didn’t. She didn’t disappoint. She went on for ten minutes about being available at a moment’s notice, power lunches networking and all the bullshit he hated about the job. He had finally had enough. “Listen. I hear what you’re saying, now hear me. I am working out of Louisville for the foreseeable future. If I need to have a virtual call, I can do that. If I need to speak to someone on the phone, patch them through. If something is THAT important that I meet face to face, then I will fly in. Otherwise, until it’s time to start filming, I will be here. Do we understand each other?”

He hated being a dick, especially when he was determined to try to change the way he treated others and looked at the world, but sometimes it had to be done to get his point across. He was tired of being pushed around, especially about this. He couldn’t get the look on Kevin’s face that morning out of his head, or the way he felt as Kevin had driven away. As he stood outside in the freezing cold Kentucky air, he’d vowed to himself to do whatever it took to give this a chance. And to do that, he needed to have free time to spend with Kevin and honestly with himself. He had no idea where this could go, but he wasn’t going to turn his back on the possibility. With his schedule semi-clear, at least for the next little bit, the next hurdle would be convincing Kevin to give this a chance, them a chance to see if this thing between them was more than infatuation, lust. He wanted to see if they could be so much more. In his heart he could already feel it happening, he just had no idea how Kevin felt about all of it and that scared him. He’d never been on this side of the fence before and he could honestly say he wasn’t a fan. He wanted to feel sure about himself, confident. Kevin made him scared of not being good enough, an emotion he’d never felt before. It was humbling, and terrifying. 

After hanging up on Annabelle, he’d said all he needed to say, but yet she wanted to keep trying to convince him to change his mind, he was ready to get out of the hotel room. He found his suitcase easily enough and packed what little he’d unpacked the night before. He’d already made the call to the rental car company, explaining the accident and telling them to charge his AMEX with whatever the insurance company wouldn’t cover. With the two biggest chores out of the way he checked the clock. It was almost one. He wondered briefly if Kevin had eaten lunch. He smiled to himself as the idea formed in his head. After only knowing the man for a day, Nick could already predict that he hadn’t bothered to stop to eat. His mind made up, he called for an Uber and went downstairs to check out of the hotel. 

Once safe inside the vehicle, he gave the driver the address for Feed Louisville and asked to stop at the best sandwich shop along their route. He had no idea what Kevin liked to eat, but considering their libidos' had kept them from having dinner the night before and even a real breakfast that morning he was famished. He chuckled to himself as he thought of Kevin and how hungry he must be as well. They were both going to need their energy if they had any hope of making it through the evening. Once inside the shop he pulled his sunglasses closer and his hat down further to disguise his features. While no one really knew where he was, he still didn’t want to deal with the hassle of being recognized. He was still decked out in Kevin’s shirt and sweatpants. He had momentarily thought about changing at the hotel, but decided he much preferred wearing Kevin’s clothes, especially when he could catch whiffs of Kevin’s distinctive scent occasionally. It was enough to make him hard and he decided he liked that too. He ordered four different sandwiches, figuring out of four different kinds there would at least be one that Kevin would eat. Back inside the car and heading towards Kevin’s office he felt his heart quicken. What if Kevin wasn’t happy to see him? What if he was angry about Nick interrupting his work? He shook his head, there was no way. Nick needed to get a grip. 

The driver dropped him off in front of the building. He grabbed their lunch and his roll bag from the truck and took a few minutes to survey the outside of the building before heading inside. It was modest in size, painted white, except for the graffiti mural on the side depicting the name. He wondered if one of the students had designed it. While he loved to draw in his spare time, graffiti was something he’d never quite mastered the art of it. He admired the art style though. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He wasn’t entirely sure where to go, but followed the path he vaguely remembered from yesterday. He felt a little out of place being in sweatpants and a t-shirt, but if push came to shove, he knew no one would actually say anything. He rounded a corner and sighed in relief when he realized he’d gone the right way. The desk of Kevin’s assistant was empty and he felt uneasy about moving into Kevin’s office without announcing himself. He stood there for a few minutes unsure of what to do before finally peeking around the doorframe. Shit, his office was empty too. No what? He noticed a visitor’s chair section and took a seat, placing his lunch in the adjoining seat and pulling his suitcase closer to where he sat. He took out his phone and checked his messages while he waited for someone to walk past so he could ask about Kevin.

He smiled to himself as he saw the email attachment with his schedule. At least she managed to follow his directions, even if she didn’t agree with him. He was so engrossed with checking dates and times he didn’t even notice when Hannah came back to her desk.   
“Can I help you?” she asked, hesitantly as she eyed him up and down. 

He smiled at her, pleased his disguise worked at least against Kevin’s assistant. “I’m looking for Kevin. Is he around?” 

Her reflection grew curious as she stared at him. “He’s in the rec room. Did you have an appointment?” she asked as she walked around to her desk to check the calendar. 

“No, uh. I brought him lunch.” Nick answered honestly. 

Her head shot up and her eyes narrowed. “How do you know Kevin?” she asked, her tone changing completely. 

Nick had to bite back a smile. She was a bulldog. “We’re...uh friends.” he said nonchalantly. 

She snorted. “Kevin doesn’t have friends. Especially not ones who bring him lunch. Who are you and what are you doing here? We don’t have security, but I’m not afraid to toss you out of here myself.” She crossed her arms as her eyes narrowed. 

Impressed with her candor, Nick knew he would have to take off his hat and glasses if he had any hopes of getting anywhere near the older man with this one standing guard. He smiled and removed his disguise, taking great pleasure in the gasp that escaped her. Her hand flew to her face to cover her mouth and her eyes went wide. 

“Now, can you show me where Kevin is?” he asked softly, his eyes twinkling. 

She stared at him for a moment before nodding. She eyed his suitcase and the lunch bag in his hand. “You can put your suitcase in his office while you’re gone.” she said pointing. 

Nick nodded and smiled as he stood and moved the bag just inside the doorway. He left the hat and glasses with the bag, deciding it didn’t much matter anymore if people knew he was in the building or not. He imagined as soon as she deposited him with Kevin that Hannah would tell everyone in a five block radius. She directed him down a hallway and pointed towards a door. “He’s in there, but be forewarned, he’s extremely frazzled right now and may not be the best company.”

Nick frowned as he moved forward and pushed the door open. He wondered what could possibly be wrong with the other man. A sick feeling started low in his stomach and he was momentarily concerned that he was the root of the cause. He stepped inside the room and felt his breath hitch as he took in the striking sight of the other man, his lover. How badly he wanted that title to stick. He physically ached for him, and wondered briefly what it would be like to take Kevin right there in his office, spread over his desk and paperwork. He grunted as he bit back a moan. The noise was enough to startle Kevin and he turned and looked towards the door, his eyes softening as they landed on Nick. 

Nick gave him a small smile. “I hope I’m not interrupting. I was willing to bet you haven’t eaten and I think it’s important that you maintain your strength.” he said coyly. 

Kevin flushed, a beautiful deep red that Nick wanted to see painted on his cheeks always. “You’re right. I haven’t had anything since my muffin this morning.”

“Can you take a break? I brought sandwiches.” Nick said, holding up the bag. 

Kevin smiled and nodded. “Yeah, a break would be good. A break with you is even better.”

It was Nick’s turn to smile as he followed Kevin to a little table in the corner of the room. He took the sandwiches out and laid them on the table while Kevin grabbed a couple of bottles of water. Once they were situated at the table Nick handed him a sandwich. “I got four different kinds. I had no idea what you’d want but I figured one of these would work.”

Kevin waved him off. “I’m not picky. I’ll eat pretty much anything. Thank you for this. You didn’t have to.”

Nick smiled and reached out to touch his hand. “I wanted to.” he said simply as their eyes met. Breaking contact, Nick reached for his own sandwich and settled back in the chair to eat. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this hungry and made quick work of chewing. “How’s your day?” he asked innocently as he concentrated on his sandwich.

“Weird. Very weird.” he gestured to all of the boxes and furniture littering the room. “All of this stuff showed up today. No explanation, no nothing. I have no idea what to do about it. The delivery driver assured me we didn’t owe anything, but I didn’t order any of this. I had to close off the rec room until I can figure out what’s going on. “ he sighed as he took a few bites of his sandwich. He glanced up at the blonde and took in the smirk and the sparkle in his blue eyes.

“What? Do I have mustard on my face?” Kevin asked as he grabbed a napkin and began wiping his lips and chin. 

Nick chuckled. “No, you do not have mustard on you at all. But even if you did, it wouldn’t matter, you’d still be sexy as hell.” he remarked with a smile. 

Kevin ducked his head and continued eating. “So why are you looking at me like that?” he asked.

“Because you are too damn cute for your own good. You just had thousands of dollars worth of stuff dropped off here and instead of being like every other person I know and going to work opening and using all of it, you’re sitting here fretting about it even after the delivery guy told you that it had been paid in full. “ Nick said with a smile. 

Kevin looked at him for several moments. “How did you know how much was here?” he asked softly. 

It was Nick’s turn to flush. “I...uh didn’t. I was just making a guess.” he said waving the question off. 

“You did this.” Kevin said, his eyes going wide as the realization hit him. He looked from the packages and then back to Nick.

Nick hung his head and refused to meet Kevin’s gaze. “Please don’t be mad. I did it yesterday as soon as I left, way before the accident and before we met back up again. I didn’t do it to sleep with you or whatever else immoral thing you must be thinking right now. I honestly had no idea I would ever even see you again. I just saw a need and I could see how much it meant to you, to the organization and I wanted to do something to help.” He reached out and laid his hand gingerly on top of Kevin’s, but still refused to meet his eyes. He was afraid of what he would see there. 

Nick felt Kevin’s fingers separate, allowing Nick’s to thread through them. Kevin gave them a small squeeze and then spoke. “Thank you, this is...unbelievable. You are going to make these kids very happy. “ Kevin managed to choke out. 

Nick finally lifted his eyes to meet the wet green ones staring back at him. “Hey, don’t get upset.” Nick said softly, putting down the remainder of his sandwich and scooting his chair closer to Kevin’s. Kevin followed his lead and placed his own sandwich back down in the wrapper. “I’m not. I’m just a little overwhelmed by it all.” Kevin said softly. Nick moved to the edge of his chair until he could wrap his arms tightly around the older man. Pulling him into a hug, Nick held him for several moments before pulling away. 

“Let’s go out to dinner tonight. Anywhere you want to go.” Nick said gently.

Kevin looked concerned. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? I mean, I don’t want to do anything to hurt your reputation or start any rumors. I’m perfectly fine grabbing take out and going back to my place.”

Nick shook his head. “Fuck it. I want to take you out. I’m not ashamed to be seen with you. My sexuality and relationships have been gossiped about for years, doesn't make me stop living my life. I want to take you out, will you let me?” 

Kevin bit his lip and then nodded. “I can’t say no to you.’

Nick’s smile grew wider and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. ‘Now that’s exactly what I wanted to hear.”

Kevin laughed, a deep joyous laugh as they went back to their lunch. He couldn’t believe that Nick had done this, purchased all this stuff to outfit their rec room. He was continuously amazed by his generosity and playfulness. He was making it very easy for Kevin to fall for him. He just didn’t think he could handle the downfall.   
\--  
Hold my hand  
I can hear the ghost calling  
Help me stand  
Even if the sky is falling  
And I want you to know  
I can't do it alone  
Hold my hand, my hand, my hand  
\--  
Kevin spent the rest of the afternoon working quietly in his office while Nick helped Hannah organize and set up all the new purchases for the rec room. As pleased as he was to have Nick around the building, he needed some time to think and be by himself as he struggled to come to grips with where his head was and where his heart was going. He could hear their laughter trickle down the hallway every so often and he had to smile every time he heard the telltale sound of his lover. Lover. It was such a foreign word to Kevin he wasn’t sure how he felt about it yet. In the span of twenty four hours, Nick had gone from stranger, to lover to now, perhaps friend and everything in between. Kevin wasn’t entirely sure. He was really looking forward to their date and hoped that after having more time to talk and get to know each other, that some of the hesitancy that he still felt would evaporate. 

“You work too much.” Nick said softly from the doorway. 

Kevin looked up and grinned at the blonde in front of him. “I’ve been told that a time or two.”

Nick laughed and stepped further into the room. “She’s extremely protective of you, do you realize that?” he said as he settled in the chair in front of Kevin’s desk. “She kept asking me what the real reason I was here was and what my intentions with you were. I didn’t think you’d appreciate if I told her my true intentions were to fuck you into this desk and make you scream my name when you come, so I told her she had the wrong idea.”

Kevin gawked at him, but felt himself grow hard at the visual painted so beautifully in his mind. Nick smirked, watching him. “You’re thinking about it now too aren’t you.” he whispered as he leaned closer to the front of Kevin’s desk. 

“You’re imagining what it would feel like if I locked this door and then threw all your papers and desk shit all over the floor.” Kevin’s eyes grew dark as Nick’s voice dropped an octave. “Imagine it baby. Think how it would feel if I were to unbuckle those pants and then push them down your hard, muscled ass and down your thighs, letting them pool on the floor. Then when I thought you were good and ready for me, I’d lean your sexy self over the desk, putting that delicious ass right up in the air. Mmmm.” Nick moaned out as he watched the desire dance across Kevin’s face. “Mmm baby and then I’d come up behind you, take you into my arms and kiss you just right. I’d slide my tongue in your mouth and lick and suck every inch. Then when I pulled away I'd push you back down on this desk as I placed my hard cock right inside your ass baby. Do you remember how it felt? Do you remember what it felt like to have me inside last night?”

Kevin let out a strangled moan and closed his eyes. He was so hard right now, Nick’s words flowing over him in waves, bringing him so much pleasure. He wanted to touch himself, wanted to wrap his hand around his cock and pump himself until he reached his release, but he knew this wasn’t part of Nick’s game. 

Nick moved even closer to the desk, his voice thick with lust as he continued. “I hope you remember. I hope this cock isn’t that forgettable to you. I’d pull out baby, almost completely before I shoved myself back inside. I’d keep fucking you baby, making you scream. I’d fuck your tight little ass until you were begging me to come, begging to come all over your desk. Would you like that baby? You want me to fuck you on your desk?” 

Kevin nodded, so slightly Nick was afraid he had misread him. But then Kevin looked up at him, his jaw set and his eyes wild and Nick knew he hadn’t. He stood quickly and shut Kevin’s door. He locked it and checked the knob just to be sure. Turning back around he smiled as he saw Kevin standing, his erection so hard though his dress pants that Nick ached to touch it. He quickly removed his own pants and underwear before crossing the room to meet the other man. He pulled Kevin into his arms and kissed him thoroughly before pulling away and resting their foreheads together. “I’ve been thinking about this all damn day.” Nick mumbled as he set to work unbuckling and sliding off Kevin’s pants. 

Kevin groaned as soon as the cool air of the office hit his heated flesh. “You’re gonna have to be quiet baby. We can’t let anyone know what you’re doing in here. Okay?” Kevin nodded. 

Nick smiled at him and brushed a kiss across his lips. Pulling back, he spun Kevin around and pushed him down over the top of his desk. Kevin’s ass was turned up in the air, just the way Nick had been imagining. Smiling to himself he leaned down and placed a kiss on each ass cheek before licking between the cheeks until he found Kevin’s entrance. Kevin shot forward on the desk, knocking the pen cup and the stapler to the floor. Nick pulled back and chuckled. “Quiet baby.” he teased as he moved back to continue his exploration. He licked along the outside, feeling Kevin buck against him. Nick knew this was not the time or the place to do all the things he wanted, but it didn’t stop him from at least getting a taste. He licked Kevin several more times, trying to get him as wet as possible. He took his own length in his hand and began pumping several times, spreading the precum up and down his own hard shaft. It would have to be enough. He was so hard and wanted the older man so badly he didn’t expect this to last very long. He grabbed Kevin’s hips and pulled him back to the edge of the desk. 

“Ready baby?’ he whispered softly.

Kevin nodded and it was all the encouragement Nick needed. He pushed in quickly, hoping his direct movements wouldn’t bring about too much pain for the other man. Once he was fully engulfed inside he waited for several moments, giving Kevin plenty of time to adjust not only to his size but to the sudden intrusion as well. Feeling Kevin push back against him, Nick took it as a sign that he could move. He did just what he’d told Kevin he’d do. He pulled out, almost completely before he pushed his way back inside. Over and over he did this, building the pressure and before long they were both coming, trying desperately to quiet their strangled cries.   
Nick slumped forward onto Kevin's back, wishing they could have several days of this, hoping Kevin would agree to let him stay. Once his breathing had evened he pulled out of the older man and stood. Kevin leaned back up and took in his surroundings. “Holy shit. I can’t believe I just did that, here in my office.”

Nick had to smile. “You did.” he said softly. “And I for one, thought it was amazing.”

Kevin smiled and nodded. “It was definitely amazing.”

They went to work getting redressed and trying to make their appearances presentable. Once Kevin was satisfied with how he looked he nodded at Nick to unlock the door. “How much longer do you have?” Nick asked as he pulled out his cell phone to check the time.

Kevin glanced at the wall clock. “I can be done in a half an hour. “

Nick nodded and pocketed the phone. “Great. I’m going to go finish up with Hannah. Let me know when you’re ready to roll.”  
Kevin nodded and settled back in his seat, unable to wipe the stupid grin off his face.

\--  
This is the burden that I carry  
And it goes back a hundred years  
But all the shit I did  
I am done with it  
You've got every right to leave  
But stay with me  
Hold my hand  
\--  
Kevin tried not to feel self conscious as they sat in the back room at 610 Magnolia, one of Louisville's most exclusive restaurants. Nick had called ahead while waiting for Kevin to finish working and had confirmed their dinner plan. The restaurant was accommodating and while they promised privacy and discretion, Nick wasn’t all that worried about it. They had gone back to Kevin’s house after work to drop off Nick’s things and give him the opportunity to shower and get dressed. Kevin had been tempted to join him, but knew he didn’t have any other nice clothes to wear to dinner and was also afraid that once he got naked with the other man again he would be unable to make himself get redressed. He’d set to work cleaning the kitchen and starting a load of laundry while Nick got ready. Before he knew it they were back in the car and pulling into the restaurant. Now here they sat all alone in the banquet room, candles lit and the staff giving them plenty of space and only coming to the table when absolutely necessary. 

They chatted about different topics, sports, tv shows, movies they liked, all of it superficial. Kevin found himself watching Nick’s expressions as he talked, especially about something he was passionate about. He loved the way Nick’s eyes lit up and his face grew animated. He wanted to keep talking to this man forever. Their meals were delicious, but Kevin would be hard pressed to even tell remember what he’d ordered. His attention was focused squarely on the blonde in front of him. He drank him in, trying desperately to remember every word, every inflection that was spoken. 

“You never really said what you were doing last night that made you drive down such a dangerous road for someone new to the area.” Kevin said as he picked at the dinner on his plate.

Nick sighed as he pushed the plate away and picked up his wine glass. “I got into a disagreement with my manager and I flew off the handle. I’m not proud of it, but I was angry and I just needed to get away. So much of my life, my time is planned out for me. I barely get to make my own decisions. Most of that is probably my fault. When I first started being noticed, I was still a child. I did commercials and print ads. I was even in a singing group for a few years in my early teens. It didn’t really go anywhere and as much as I love music, I loved acting even more. I had signed my first movie deal before I was fifteen, but I didn’t really understand all of it. I know your parents turned out to be pretty shitty people, but my parents were always shitty people. I was nothing more than a meal ticket to them, a means to an end to not work and live a lavish lifestyle. Being the oldest, I played into it for far too long. I spent way too much money trying to buy their love and in the end, it still wasn’t enough. By the time I hired my current manager, my finances were a mess. I had let her manage me for so long she had basically been stealing a portion of what I earned, plus taking everything I gave her.” Nick stopped talking long enough to take several sips of wine. 

Kevin reached out and tentatively took one of Nick’s hands. He wasn’t sure if it would be a welcomed touch or not considering where they were and what they were discussing. He smiled inwardly when he felt Nick latch on to his hand like it was a lifeline. He continued. “When Mike, my manager, got involved he started putting together documents and finally opened my eyes to what was going on. I severed all ties with her, both personally and professionally. That was about eight years ago. I know we have different lifestyles and money is something that is very different for us, but I don’t like being taken advantage of, and it’s very painful when it’s your own mother who is robbing you blind. So because I was none the wiser of any of this going on and because I went from being a way too trusting gullible asshole to a scathing egotistical dickhead, my management team still treats me like a child. “

He finished talking and set back in his seat. His wine glass was empty and he let go of Kevin’s hand long enough to pour another glass. “I’ll be honest with you Kevin. I’m not a good person. I was hurt so deeply by the things she did to me that I made it my personal mission to hurt as many people as I could. I never let anyone get close to me. I’ve had too many one night stands, done too many drugs and spent many nights at the bottom of a bottle. Some of what you can read about me is true, but not all of it. I am telling you this because I want you to know me, I don’t want to hide pieces of myself away from you, even if it means there is no future for us because of it. I promise you I’m trying to change, I want to be better, but I’ve got a lot of ghosts in my closet, same as you. I’m haunted by them too.”

Kevin took several moments to digest everything Nick had told him. He wanted to beat Nick’s mother to a bloody pulp. He wondered if this was the exact reaction Nick had the previous night as Kevin relayed his own tale of family dysfunction and heartbreak. Nick studied him silently, praying he hadn’t said anything to jeopardize their budding relationship. Kevin gave him a weak smile. “I don’t care who you were before. I mean I do, because it helped mold you into the person that you are, what I am trying to say is that I don’t hold it against you.” 

Nick smiled and reached for Kevin’s hand again. They sat there for several moments holding hands and gazing at each other over the candlelight. Nick cleared his throat. “There’s more, if your ready to hear it.”

Kevin studied him for a moment before nodding and giving his hand a squeeze. “I spoke to my assistant this morning. I have to be back in LA sometime on Monday. She’s supposed to be checking flights and getting back to me. This is one meeting I can’t get out of. It’s with the director of my next movie and it’s been on the books for several weeks. She sent the rest of my schedule for the next month or so and most of my commitments can be handled remotely.” he stopped to take a breath and try to ease the beating in his chest as Kevin eyed him curiously. “This is not coming out well at all.” he said with a small laugh.

“What I’m trying to say, without scaring the crap out of you and ruining everything, is that you make me feel things I’ve never felt before. You make me feel alive, like I matter. I feel this deep, instant connection to you and I am not ready to turn loose of it. In fact, I want to see how far it goes. I want to spend the next month that I have free here in Louisville, with you.” Nick eyed him shyly, his stomach in knots as he waited for Kevin to say something. 

Kevin looked at him and blinked a couple of times. “Are you saying you want to stay here with me as in stay at my house?” his brain was running in a hundred different directions all at once. Nick nodded, biting his bottom lip as he gazed up at Kevin with the brightest blue eyes he’d ever seen. 

“I understand if that’s not what you want, if I’ve been reading too much into all of this.” Nick started before Kevin interrupted. 

“No!” he said a little too forcefully, making Nick’s eyes grow wide. He readjusted his tone. “No, you’re not reading too much into anything. I feel it too, I’ve been feeling it, I just wasn’t sure how to handle it and I had no idea how you felt which made the whole thing that much harder to understand. “

Nick’s smile spread clear across his face. “Are you serious? You want to give this a shot?”

Kevin nodded slowly, his own faint smile visible. 

“I’ll be honest. It won’t be easy, my past aside, dating a celebrity is a disaster. But I want this, so much. I want you. I will do whatever I have to do to give you what you need, whatever I need to do to make this work.” Nick said softly leaning forward and placing his hand in Kevin’s forearm. 

Kevin’s smile grew. “I’m not easy either. I’ve got a horrible track record and I have no idea what I’m doing, but I do want you, right now, every second of the day. I’m willing to do whatever I need to do to make this work as well, but the only thing I can’t give up is my work. It’s too important to me, it’s part of who I am. Exactly like acting is part of you. I can’t promise you our careers won’t get in the way sometimes, but I can promise you I’ll be understanding and I’ll try my best not to let it affect us. “

Nick smiled and nodded. “I agree with everything you just said. I can’t give up my career and you can’t give up yours. We have to find a way to make them work together. We just have to be open with each other about what we both want and need.”

Kevin gave him a coy smile. Getting everything out on the table so to speak was leaving him feeling bolder than he’d ever felt before. This man, this gorgeous, sexy man wanted to be him. He couldn’t believe his good fortune, but he wasn’t about to let a second go to waste. “I want you, right now. Let’s get out of here.” he whispered seductively. 

Nick felt his dick twitch in his pants, not only at Kevin’s words but also the leering look he was giving him. He smiled and nodded before turning in his chair to signal the waitress. 

\--  
You're the reason why  
We could write a different story  
Lift me up, lift me up  
I'm falling on my knees again, baby  
Hold my hand

I feel the ghost coming  
Help me stand  
I can see the sky falling  
Hold my hand  
I can't do this alone  
Hold my hand, my hand, my hand  
\--  
They didn’t even make it to the bedroom. By the time they hit the front door of Kevin’s house, they were both hard and panting. Nick had been teasing Kevin for most of the drive back to the house, rubbing him through his pants and whispering dirty things in his ear as his grip on the wheel continued to tighten to where Kevin had momentarily thought about pulling off on the side of the road and taking Nick in the backseat. He’d held on thought, knowing the anticipation would only make it that much sweeter. As soon as they were through the threshold, Kevin was pushing Nick back towards the couch. The moment Nick hit the cushions, Kevin folded to his knees and was undoing the belt and sliding down the zipper of Nick’s black dress pants. In seconds Kevin had pushed them and the underwear down, exposing Nick’s massive erection. Nick barely had time to catch his breath or register what was happening before he found himself buried in the hot wet heat of Kevin’s mouth. Kevin was on fire everywhere. He worked Nick into a frenzy, bobbing his head up and down as he licked and sucked along his shaft. With his free hand he reached out and cupped his balls, rolling them gently in his hands as he continued to stroke Nick with his tongue and his mouth. 

In seconds Nick felt himself tethering on the edge and could barely get the words out before he was coming hard and fast, spilling into Kevin’s open mouth. He fell back against the couch as he tried desperately to suck air into his lungs unsure of what had actually just happened. “Fuck Kevin.” he managed to pant out as his chest rose and fell heavily with the intensity of his orgasm. Kevin smiled up at him from where he kneeled on the floor. He placed several kisses along Nick’s inner thighs as he waited patiently for the younger man to regain control of his breathing. He laid his head down against the soft expanse of Nick’s thighs, breathing deeply to control himself. Nick reached out and threaded his fingers through Kevin’s long air, sliding them in and out of the luscious long locks. 

Kevin moaned softly and he nuzzled his face into Nick’s soft skin. He loved having his hair played with and this time was no exception. Nick did it with such purpose, knowing exactly how hard to pull and win to make each tug go straight to his dick. “Tell me what you want baby.” Nick whispered softly. 

Kevin was quiet for a moment, content to breath in the sweet musky scent of the other man. He placed several more kisses against Nick’s thigh before moving his head back to meet his gaze. “I want to fuck you,” he whispered. 

Nick felt his entire body shiver. The words mixed with the way Kevin was looking at him sent chills down his spine, right before the heat took over and he felt like he was being engulfed in flames. “Yes.” he said quickly. 

Kevin smiled and got to his feet. Holding out his hand to Nick, he pulled the other man up to a standing position before leading him down the hall to the bedroom. Once inside he turned and drew the younger man into his arms. Their lips met and Nick felt himself getting lost in the kiss and the feel of the other man against him. He’d been waiting for this, for Kevin to take control and now here they were and Nick for one could not wait to get started. He made his way to the bed, pulling Kevin along with them. They tumbled back together against the mattress, mouths fused together and hands everywhere. Nick broke the kiss and then scooted back on the bed, giving Kevin plenty of room to move between his legs. Kevin stretched his body out against Nick's, taking his mouth in another bruising kiss as he ground their hips together, causing Nick to gasp out against his mouth. Kevin loved the reaction and did it again, smiling wider as Nick bucked his hips up to meet his, and moaned, low in his throat. 

Kevin began his descent down Nick’s body, kissing first his neck and collarbone before sliding down to pay equal attention to both nipples. Nick giggled at the ticklish feeling Kevin’s goatee had against the toned skin of his stomach. “Please Kev,” he whined, “I need you, please.’ Kevin pulled back and smiled down at him, feeling delirious with want and power. His own erection was throbbing hard between his legs and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself in the tight heat of Nick’s ass. He tried not to get caught up in the knowledge of how long it had been since he’d done this, been on this end of things. Even with Ryan, he was more often than not a bottom, but he was desperate to top, to be encased inside the sweet heat of Nick’s body. He reached across Nick to the nightstand drawer and dug out the lube and a condom. He momentarily remembered their encounter earlier in the afternoon. They hadn’t used a condom then, in fact, he hadn't even given it a second thought until just now. “We didn’t use a condom earlier.” he stated softly. 

Nick’s eyes met his and he nodded. “I just realized that. I always wear a condom, but i am tested every month anyway as part of the agreement I have with my management team. I’m clean and I’m sure you are too, but if you feel more comfortable with us using them I completely understand. I’m sorry about earlier, I just didn’t even think about it.”

Kevin thought for a moment. He was clean, he’d gotten tested as soon as he moved to Louisville, he just had to be sure, and he hadn’t been with anyone else until Nick. “I’m okay without them if you are.” he said. Nick’s eyes widened and he smiled before nodding.   
Kevin tossed the foil packet to the side and opened the container of lube. Squirting it into his hand he began rubbing it up and down his erection, making sure to coat every inch. He moaned at the feeling of his hands, he was so hard that any touch, including his own was almost too much. 

“I don’t need your fingers, I just need you. Fuck me baby.” Nick said as he wiggled his ass down against Kevin’s standing erection. “Eager much?” Kevin asked with a laugh. Nick nodded. “Yes, I’ve been waiting for you to fuck me since yesterday. I’ve thought of nothing else than you slamming into me, fucking me so hard I can’t walk. I just didn’t think you would be ready for this.” Nick answered honestly while still wiggling his butt trying to get closer to Kevin. 

Kevin lined up his cock with Nick’s opening and gazed down at the blonde while he pushed inside. “Fuck baby, you’re so damn tight.” he moaned out as he sunk inch by glorious inch inside the other man. 

Nick whimpered and pushed down with his ass, causing Kevin to slip the rest of the way inside. “Oh god Kevin, fuck me baby.” he managed to moan out as his head fell back against the pillows. Kevin pulled out a little bit and then pushed back inside. He did this a few times, gaining more control and confidence as he went. Before long he was pulling out almost completely and then slamming back inside of the blonde, the motion causing the bed to jump and the headboard to slam against the wall. The man beneath him was nothing more than grunts and moans as Nick writhed against him chasing his release. Kevin reached down and stroked him a few times, trying desperately to bring Nick closer. “I’m there baby, just a little more.” Nick managed to moan out as he pushed hard with his ass, impaling himself on Kevin’s hard cock. Kevin grunted and bucked a couple more times before he was coming, spilling everything he had to offer deep within the blonde. The warm feeling of Kevin filling his ass was enough to send Nick over the edge. He came hard, clutching Kevin’s arms and screaming his name. 

Kevin pulled out slowly and fell back on the mattress beside the younger man, trying hard to catch his breath. His shallow ragged breaths kept escaping as his mind continued to play the images of the last couple of days on a loop in his mind. He couldn’t believe he was lying here, sated after fucking this gorgeous man into the mattress. A man that just hours ago, asked to be his. Boyfriends. The word danced around behind Kevin’s closed eyes and he smiled. He liked the sound of that. Hell he liked the sound of anything that had to do with Nick. He opened one eye to look at the other man, his lover, his boyfriend and smiled to himself as he took in Nick’s flushed but happy face and heaving chest. 

“Fuck baby. When I said I didn’t want to be able to walk tomorrow I didn’t think you’d take me so literally.” he said turning his head to look at the older man. Kevin smiled back and shifted to where he was lying on his side. He brushed his lips gently across Nick’s and then pulled back, gazing down at the beautiful man who was all his. 

“I don’t know about you, but I am absolutely exhausted. I’ve never come this many times in a twenty-four hour period.” he said with a laugh. Nick smiled as well. “Sleep does sound nice.” 

Kevin went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. Once they were both clean and back in bed with the lights out Kevin snuggled up next to his lover. Nick fell back in his arms, peaceful and content to let Kevin hold him the rest of the night. “Hey Kev.”

“Hmm?” Kevin mumbled sleepily from his position curled into the back of Nick’s neck. 

“Will you hold my hand while we sleep?” Nick asked softly. 

Kevin placed a kiss at the base of Nick’s neck and then slid his arm around Nick’s waist until he felt one of Nick’s hands curled into his belly. Taking it in his, he gave it a squeeze. “Of course baby.” he mumbled as he pulled Nick closer. He tangled their legs together and pulled Nick as close to him as he could, making sure he kept a firm grip on his hand as he settled back down. Before long they were both drifting off, thoughts only of each other.


End file.
